


Mystic

by MysticLoveDeath



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLoveDeath/pseuds/MysticLoveDeath
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/OC, Vinsmoke Niji/Cosette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Origins: part one

**”I love you like stars”**

**22 years later**

The rain was hard the women...it felt like a heavy coat on the back

“Hey~~” a man yelled

“Dear God...” She mumbled underneath her breath

“What?” She asked looking up

Three men were around her were just eying her up and down

“You’ve been out here for like weeks~why don’t you come with us~?” He said about to touch her

The she slapped his hand away

“I told you, I’m not gonna have sex with you for money, I rather be poor” She replied

The three men glared at her, one grabbed me her the hair and started to dragging the tired lady

Before she could say anything he let go of her and all she saw was those three bastards on the floor possibly dead

”Are you okay miss?” she asked her

To her.....the blonde is... beautiful

”yeah...I’m okay” She said

”my name is Sanjina~” she smiled

”I’m....Jamilex”

She helped her up and when she looked at her she’s a bit taller then her

“So smol” she giggled

“Can we not....?” I told her as I looked down sadly

Jesus what a fuck up

“Okay..~ okay...~” she said

“Follow me sweet face~”

Mommy?

**Later**

“Sanjina....who is this?” a red headed man walks in

‘Damn boi....he thicc...boi’ Jami said to herself

“Jamilex~Ichiji~my shitty older brother” Sanjina said

“Bitch” Ichiji mumbled

“Sorry I didn’t hear that last part you ass hat” she looked at him with a threatening smile

“Nothing...” he said looking away

‘Um—“

“Why are you here?” He asked in a demanding tone

Then Sanjina pulled him aside

“What’s WRONG with you?!” Sanjina whispered screams

“I have the right to know who comes in the castle” he said

“I can go if you want me to...” Jamilex said

“NO, just ignore him, he’s just being a DICK as usual” Sanjina said

“.....is this a regular day at the park or what?” She asked

“Pretty much”

“Yeah”

...

“Ichiji-sama, these need your signatur—“ another man walked in and stopped

“Noah!” She said

“Jami!” The man said hugging his sister

“What?!” The Vinsmokes gasp

“What are you doing here?!” Jamilex said

“After the whole shaming, I ran and got a job here as Ichiji-sama’s assistant”

“.......damn, I guess he must be pretty desperate to ask YOU to be his assistant”

Ichiji looked at her strangely

“Excuse me—“

“How did you get here” Noah said cutting Ichiji off mid-sentence

“The blonde helped me...” his sister said

Then he pulled her aside

“That’s the PRINCESS of Germa! You idiot” he said whisper screaming

“So? She doesn’t seem to care?” She said

Then she looked at the princess

And winked

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Seems pretty gay to everyone.

“Seriously? This mess?” Ichiji said

“Better then you” she said

Oof

**Later**

“So what are you good at?” Ichiji ask

“Cleaning”

“What type of education you have?”

“Cleaning”

“.....clean or dirt?”

“Cleaning”

“You’re hired”

She gasped

“That was hard!” She exclaimed

Noah is by his sister...in huge disbelief...

All she said was ‘cleaning’ and got the job, while was under so much stress when he was talking to Ichiji

**Flashback**

“So what are you good at?” Ichiji ask

“Um....what would you LIKE for me to do?” Noah ask

“I can see playing smart is what you can do” the prince said

Noah looks in disbelief, he didn’t MEAN to, he was just asking

**Flashback end**

“So you’ll be a maid” Ichiji said

“Okay”

Then Noah YEETS her the uniform

“WHAT?! a DRESS?!” She yells

“.............what do you expect?” Ichiji ask

**Later**

“Now Cosette stand INCREDIBLY still, I’m gonna throw this cake at you!” Niji said

She whimpered

“HEY! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!” Jamilex yelled

...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...

He looked back

“OH~ why is a peasant talking to me~? A PRINCE like that~?”Niji yells sarcastically

“I don’t give a damn, I’m just surprised that a prince can be so much of a pig” Jamilex said

“And I oop” Sanjina mumbled loudly

Then Niji pulled her aside

“Who the HELL do you think YOU ARE talking TO ME like THAT?!” Niji whispered screams at her

“.....a girl who works for this hell kingdom” Jamilex said able to release herself

Then she walked up to Cosette

“Are you okay?” She asked

She nodded meekly

To Jamilex...

Cosette is like....a little bunny, a little bunny that is always being taunted by an asshole wolf.

“....Ichiji!! Your bitch is acting loose!” Niji yells

Then the prince stepped in

“Niji what did we say about the yelling?” Ichiji tells him

“Forget about that! I mean YOUR MA—

“I’m nobody’s maid...I’m a lady who cleans” Jamilex said

“..............a maid” Niji refers

“.........please shut the fuck up”

Everyone gasp in horror

Niji looks shocked but not that shocked like others

“How DARE—“

“Niji....I got this” Ichiji spoke

Jamilex just stood there....with a blank expression

“Come with me” Ichiji tells her

Noah is there fucking panicking, his sister in a trouble

“Flores! You know her?” Niji ask

“......I really wanna say no, but I know I’ll get in trouble for lying” Noah said

“Is she your girlfriend?”

“Ewww, gross, she’s my little sister”

Oof size: large

“Oh”

**Later**

The two stand there in silence  
  


“You’re kinda crazy...” Ichiji said

“I get that a lot” she replied

“But...I kinda like that about you” he admits

“.............oh” Jamilex said to herself

“Jamilex, you aren’t that bad”

“Uh...thanks”


	2. the room

“How much you wanna bet that those two are fucking~” Niji laughed

“Well, thank you for putting THAT in my head! I think I now prefer my sister getting beaten up then doing it with my boss...” Noah said

“Don’t worry, that won’t happen~ if that happens that fuck up has to deal with me” Sanjina grinned

“So what’s with you and her? Are you guys gay or something?” Niji asked

Sanjina giggled

“Maybe~wink, wink~” Sanjina said

“No, for re—did you just said ’wink, wink’?”

” I won't be surprised if my sister is gay for the princess...” Noah said

“Oh shit! She’s really gay?!” Niji asked

“No she’s bi....or pan, I forgot” Noah said unsure

“You’re a bad brother” Niji said

Sanjina and Noah just LOOKED at Niji the same damn time

Meanwhile

“So I’m not in trouble...~?” Jamilex asked

“Oh, you’re DEFINITELY in trouble” Ichiji corrected her

She groaned

“For talking back for those above you, your punishment is more housework”

“Okay” she said with no bother

“.............seriously?” He asked  
“What?” She asked in confusion

“....nevermind” Ichiji said looking away

“Um...okay” Jami said about to leave

“Wait, wait, wait...actually never mind why don’t you explore more if it isn’t bothering for you”

Jamilex scuffed

“I haven’t been bothered since my last boyfriend” she said

“What did he do?” Ichiji asked

“He hits me” she answers so casually

“......I’m a little concerned about you now” Ichiji admits

“Why?” She asked

“We’ll talk later, go on now” he dismissed her

And as she walks out she was given a nasty look by Niji and her brother

Yeah her brother as well

She walked past them

“Did I scare her as well...?” Noah whispered

“You with me? Yeah~” Niji said “You should be my assistant Noah~”

“No offense but I feel I’ll be more stressed out with you than with Ichiji-sama” Noah admits

Oof

“......you and your sister are too honest it hurts feelings” Niji tells

Does he even have feelings thooo?

“I mean no offense...”

Later

“Ooooo, so scary” Sanjina said sarcastically

Jamilex giggles

“It is, I swear for even though they’re princes...they’re more like pigs” she admits

“Niji-sama’s room is the worst by far...”

“Really? You sure is not Yonji’s...?” Sanjina asked

“Hmmmmm, on a scale of 1-10....I’ll give it a...7”

“Ohhhh” Sanjina said

“But Niji-sama’s—I only went in his room once and that’s it, no more” Jamilex said

“Was it really that ba—“

“YES...” she said cutting off the princess mid sentence

“Oof” that was all Sanjina said

“Jami-san~” Cosette calls out

‘Jami-san?” Jamilex told herself

“Awwwww~~ who’s the cake for~?” Sanjina asked

Cosette handed Jamilex a piece of red velvet cake

“I wanted to thank you for.....defending me from Niji-sama...~I heard from Noah-san your favorite is this type of cake so decided to make this to....thank you...~” Cosette said

This is the cutest shit Jamilex has ever seen she started steaming

“..............Jamilex?” Sanjina called her out

“Oh! Shit! Sorry!” Jamilex said snapping out

...

...

....

She cried

“EH?!?!?!” Cosette & Sanjina yelled

“Why are you crying?!?!” Cosette asked

“Cause! Nobody has done something SO nice to me! To ever!” Jamilex cried

Cosette & Sanjina looked at each other confused, but in ways they could relate as well

“Don’t cry...~” Sanjina said holding back her laugh

“I know! I look stupid!” Jamilex said wiping her tears away

“No, no~~” Sanjina hugged her

“I’ll leave it here....~” Cosette said leaving the cake on the counter

Later

“Niji-sama!! Ichiji-sama please calm down!!” Noah pleaded trying to separate the two

“One of these dumbass maids made a MESS” Niji yelled pointing to his room

“Why are you yelling at me?!” Ichiji yelled back “I didn’t make the mess!! One of them did!!”

“Cause they’re your responsibility!!” Niji snapped

“MY responsibility?! They’re grown ass women! I’m not BABYSITTING THEM! I’m in charge of the castle! Not them!”

The only person who seems to enjoy it is Jamilex cause she’s just standing there holding a basket of clothes

“YOU” Niji points

“What did I do?” Jamilex asked

“Who made that mess in my room?!” Niji asked

“Why are you thinking that it was me?” She asked back

“No I’m not! I’m asking you that WHO made that mess!” He demanded

“Well it wasn’t me” Jamilex said getting upset

“Oh no...” Noah sighed

“I’m not SAYING it WAS YOU...I’m SAYING is WHO did it!” Niji yelled in frustration

“I’m TELLING you I. DON’T. KNOW! CAUSE I HAVEN’T STEP INTO YOUR BITCHASS DIRTY FILTHY FUCKING ROOM SINCE YESTERDAY AND THAT WAS THE LAST TIME!!” Jamilex snapped

Niji was ABOUT to snap her neck like a twig until her brother stepped in

“Wait! Niji-sama! I know my sister and I know later she’ll regret it! So she really doesn’t mean it!” Noah said trying to reason with the angry prince

......she really wouldn’t

“No! I don’t care! Give her to me! I’m gonna fucking kill her!!” Niji said trying to get through Noah

Ichiji was just standing there........., he knew he needed to stop it but then again it was entertaining and he he doesn’t wanna stop it

“Okay, okay, Niji, calm down” Ichiji said pulling his brother back

Then Noah DRAGGED his sister to a corner

“What?!” She asked

“STOP......I’m BEGGING you.....STOP talking to people especially those above you! You might get in trouble and one day I can’t defend you!” Noah scolds

“............................but he’s so mean!” Jami whined

...

...

...

“Are you crying....?” He asked

“No!” His sister said looking away

.........she’s crying

“.......why is she crying?” Ichiji asked

“I’M NOT!!” Jamilex yelled

“Stop yelling!!” Noah covered her mouth

Later

“Tell me one reason WHY I shouldn’t punch her in the face” Niji asks

“You’ll look bad, and father is tired at your outbursts” Ichiji explained

Oof 100

“..............shut up” Niji tells his brother

Meanwhile

Jamilex just stood there... Her clothes were everywhere Then she had two things in her head on who would’ve done it

Either...

1\. Niji told some maids to make her life hell

Or 2. Those maids just wanna make her life hell for fun

.....she did her hair in a bun

Later

“Whoever messed up my room BETTER clean it before I’ll make everyone’s lives hell and it won’t be fair!” Jamilex yells at her coworkers

They stayed quiet Some confused, some annoyed

“.......okay then” she said leaving

Later

Niji saw Jamilex walked up to her

“Niji-sama....I’m gonna be real and don’t wanna start any arguing. Did you or tell people to throw my clothes and mess my room up?” Jamilex asked

“No—I know it sounds like me and I would but no, I would do it myself if I really did hate you. I do....but I didn’t”

...

...

...

...

“Okay then, I guess I will make every maid—“

“I hate hearing you yell, especially your voice so I’m gonna tell you check the camera room so you can know who really did it. Other than that shut the fuck up” Niji asks

“I—....” she decided to shut up and walk away and for ONCE listen to him

“..........why are there cameras in our rooms?” She asked

Niji understands Noah when he says he’s tired of his sister’s questions especially dumb ones

“.......no, I mean...just go!”

Later

Someone did mess with her stuff Then she left the room

“Sweetie~!!! Whatever your name is you better put back my things before you’re gonna go through surgery after I beat your ass!!” Jamilex yelled out

Then she decided to do her hair in a bun again

“Come out! You broke whore! Thinking you can walk away from this!!” She yelled  
“Hoe’s mad....” Niji whispers

Yonji just stands there in visible confusion And the first thing he thought of was

‘Damn...she’s little’

This came from a 6’4 and a HALF guy

“Where you at?!” She said kicking her door opened And what she saw Was the same maid Going through her stuff....AGAIN Before she could PULL her hand away from her drawer Jami swung her hand hard at her face

“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING THROUGH MY STUFF?!” The angry women said getting on her Niji & Yonji just standing there shook to see this 5’6 women beating the living hell out of someone taller then her

....it was almost entertaining

“Who do you think would win?” Niji asked his taller younger brother

“What the hell?!” Niji glared at the narrat—wait hold up

“Hmmmmm, I think the maid” Yonji said

Niji just LOOKED at Yonji

“............................which maid?” Niji reiterates

“Uhhhhh—“

“What the hell is happening?” Ichiji walked in interrupting Yonji

“The new maid is beating the crap out of the other maid” Niji answered his question

“Oh” Ichiji said

So no one is gonna bother to break them up?

“Yonji pull back the violent one” Ichiji asks his brother

“Okay”

...he’s just standing there

“............well?” He asks

“I would but.....look at her” Yonji points at Jami who is violently beating the hell out of the maid “She’s a beast!”

Ichiji and Niji just looked up and down at Yonji

“I mean.......you’re not wrong....but you didn’t got to SAY it” Niji said

“Break it up” Ichiji repeats

“Okay, okay”

Then Yonji SLOWLY grabs Jami and PULLS her accidentally throwing her

“PFFFFFT~~” Niji laughs

“Whoa shit...” Ichiji murmurs

“OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU HEAVY?!” Yonji asked

“I’M NOT HEAVY!!” Jami cried

Later

Ichiji just looks at Jamilex tiredly, he now understands why Noah says she’s a handful, and she’s the maid!

Ichiji took the deepest breath of his life

“.............new punishment”

“Eh?!?!” Jami asked confused

“You’re now MY personal maid, meaning you won’t be sharing the same rooms as other maids cause of your......violent behavior. You must attend to all of my needs, be late either you’ll actually be heavily punished or leaving here” Ichiji warns sternly

“..............................i understand” Jamilex said looking down

She looked like a puppy that got scolded by her owner

“Good....get your things you’re being transferred into a different room” Ichiji said looking away

Later

“Holy shit you seriously beat the crap out of her” Sanjina said helping her pack her stuff

Jamilex giggled

“I was taught to not be given no bullshit from anyone...I’m honest and open minded when I think something is wrong I refuse to sit there like a dumbass and take it, I’ll speak up”  
“....you sound like that is a bad thing to be open minded” Sanjina asks

Jami’s eyes widen

“............do I really sound like that? I’m sorry” she looked away

Sanjina looked over at her stuff All there was were clothes...no photos of family, no valuables, just clothes

‘Did she really go crazy over clothes...?’ Sanjina asked herself

“So Jamilex...tell me more” Sanjina smiled

“....about?”

“Your family, where you’re from??” Sanjina gave examples

  
  
Jamilex’s eyes widen in pure horror

She closed her mouth, she felt like throwing up

“Jamilex?!?! What’s wrong??!!” Sanjina asked her

“Is....nothing....I just felt sick...that’s all” Jamilex smiled reassuring “About myself...uh I was raised in Shishano kingdom, I’m also a noble—“ Jamilex turns to see Sanjina to see her with a jaw dropped look

“......what?” She asked

“A NOBLE?! WHY IS A NOBLE DOING IN THE STREETS AND WORKING AS A MAID?!” Sanjina scrams

“SHHHHH!!” Jamilex covered her mouth

“.....I quit nobility because I was gonna go through force marriage with one of my ex boyfriends! I didn’t want to marry him!! So I ran away with my brother”

Sanjina’s eyes widen and shuts up

“....my brother also ran away with me but we were split apart and lost each other...”

Silence in the room Jamilex finished packing her stuff

“Thank you for helping me pack....princess” Jamilex smiled thankfully

“....you don’t have to call me princess” Sanjina reassures and grabs her other bag

...she blushed

“Okay...” she smiled happily

And when they turn to the door all they see was Yonji STANDING THERE...watched this moment

“............................huh, I didn’t know having a gay sister would be bad”

“YONJI!!” Sanjina yells and kicked his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I’m sorry for not uploading for like...Jesus months. A lot happened personally especially rona coming and hitting us all, stocks fucking crashed—a lot of global problems we all are going through sadly. But I really hope everyone is okay during this situation I hope everyone is safe and also I am trying to upload more so please give me more time for that I will really appreciate it from all of you. Anyway I hope you all stay safe out there, wear those damn masks it will help our doctors and nurses out a lot.


	3. White & Black part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: in this chapter we will talk about a bit of mental illness, and abuse in this chapter. To anyone who is sensitive to these topics do not read this chapter at all.

Jamilex woke up groggy, when she thought being alone was good....she was wrong

This wuss is still scared of the dark, she wants someone there to make her feel like the monster was after her... now that’s just mean

**Later**

“Thank you” she said when she was given her breakfast

“No problem...~” Sanjina said and decided to start the conversation

“So...you’re my shit older brother’s personal maid huh”

Jamilex giggled

“Is he really that shit..?” She asked

“To me he is, but to you is for you to experience if he is or not” Sanjina said. That was like the 2nd wisest thing she has heard

“What sucks is that waking up earlier before home and this man wakes up like...what before feels morning, what’s before morning?” Jamilex asks

“...wait, you’re serious ?”  
“Yeah, what’s before morning?”

...

...

...  
  
  


...

...

...

The real question is...how can a noble have this low IQ?

“Uhhhh—“

“Oh crap! I should get going” Jamilex said quickly eating her small breakfast

**Much much later**

The room was silent Ichiji looking over at his paperwork and letters, And Jamilex just...standing there, waiting for an order

“....you know you don’t have to stand in here, your presence is distracting me in general” Ichiji said

Oop—

Jamilex took the deepest sigh “I get that a lot...” she said leaving When she was about to leave she said “Your clothes are on your bed” she reminds him

“I’m aware”

**Later**

“A nightlight?” Noah asks

“Please! You know I’m scared of the dark!” His sister begs

“Jami, you’re like 22, and STILL scared of the dark?”

“Yes!”

It be like that...

“Fine but not now” Noah sighs disappointedly

“Thanks~” she said walking away

She was walking outside the training area and when she opened the door, all she saw was a fuckton of shirtless men EVERYWHERE fighting each other, them she immediately closed that door and is taking a WHILE to process what the hell she’s gonna walk into.

‘Okay, I got this...I got this!...’ she tells herself

**Later**

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” She screams running past a bunch of shirtless guys and accidentally bumping into some covering her eyes “SORRY!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” She apologized and continued screaming with her eyes closed.

Noah just looks at his sister from the windows in huge disappointment watching her run around like a fool

“What is she doing?” Yonji asks washing off the sweat off of him

“Being a dumbass as usual” he answers

“Are you gonna tell her that Ichiji isn’t there but over there?” Yonji points to the right direction

“Na...is best to see her act like an idiot, is funny” Noah smiled

“....is she gay?” Yonji asks

“What? No, she’s bi...or pan” Noah questions

“Cause I think your sister and my sister are....”

~~~

“Jamilex~~” Sanjina said pinning her against the wall

“...Sanjina..~~” Jamilex whispers, cupping her face

~~~

“...huh that doesn’t sound bad” Yonji tells himself

**Later**

“You’re doing a terrible job at this” Ichiji tells his maid

She just looks down sadly “I’m use to cleaning...not escorting other people...I’m sorry” Jamilex said

Ichiji sighed

“I—ah!!“ Jamilex was stopped at mid sentence when a shirt was thrown towards her face

“But at least you aren’t causing any problems with anybody” he said grabbing his towel

One glimpse of seeing him and the love anvil FELL on her head HARD...

And then, the red head prince walk away in the bathroom

“JAMIIIIII~~~~~” she squeals happily

“What?!” Ichiji said walking out

“Nothing...” Jamilex said acting normally

“...okay...” Ichiji said going back to the bathroom

**Later**

Noah was just STANDING, holding his sister’s nightlight and sees her squealing like a big ass toddler

“Jami, you can like the man, I don’t care, just don’t make a fool out of yourself or make him wanna strangle you” Noah begs

“Whatever, gimme that” she said snatching her nightlight

“You’re such a pain...especially when you’re like...” Noah asks scratching the back of his head trying his best to explain that his sister is in love

“I know...~but I’m obviously not gonna jump into the gullible trap again~” she says

“Jami, your WHOLE personality is gullible”

Oof

“..........I....I mean...nevermind...get out!” Jamilex said pushing her older brother out

But to Noah it is scary to think about his sister having another boyfriend again cause she always gets hurt physically and or emotionally

**The next day**

Ichiji opens his eyes, and when he gets up all he sees was Jami in the corner holding his clothes

“Good morning~” Jamilex said

Ichiji is still trying to process, since he woke up and is greeted with a ball of rainbows

“So bright...” he says

“I’ll close the curtains~” Jamilex said running towards the curtains

“No, I meant you”

Then she tripped and fall on her face because he mentioned her

“Me~?!?!” She asks

“That’s what I said....why are you so happy after being a disappointment yesterday?” he asks

She’s so unsure how to answer his question

“Um...~I was just tired yesterday and since yesterday I wasn’t doing my best...I figure being more energetic will..~”

“Whatever, get my—“

“Clothes~?” Jamilex said holding his fresh clothes Ichiji looked at Jamilex up and down, so confused on why she’s acting this way. To him is obvious that she’s a terrible liar and that answer she gave him was a load of bull.

“...okay you’re being close” Ichiji said pushing Jamilex away gently

“Now wait! I like being close to you...~”

Awwww

“You’re too kind...” Ichiji cringed “Security—or matter of fact....Noah!!” Ichiji said about to push a button

“No wait! I will do anything for you!” Jamilex begged

“Why don’t you go jump off a building??” Ichiji said then he gasped to see Jamilex falling from the top of the building

“AHHHHHHHHH” He quickly got out of bed to still looking out the window

“Anything...~~~” Jamilex said legit crawling from behind Ichiji flinched

“....punch yourself in the face” She punched herself in the face

“Doesn’t that hurt you?” He asks

“....did you...want it to hurt..? Ichiji-sama...~?” She asks pointing Yonji’s giant and heavy fist towards her face Then Yonji woke up

“How did I GET HERE?!?!” Yonji screams in visible confusion

**Later**

“What’s wrong with yo—” Niji was about to ask but to see Jami with hearts around her looking at Ichiji

“What the hell do I do...?” Ichiji asks shaking

“Why didn’t you use Noah??” Niji questions

“I did! But she found me”

“Cause is my job to be by your side...~~” Jami spoke

“You’re job is to listen and escort my needs, dumbass” Ichiji corrects her

Jamilex whimpers but happily

“I don’t see this happening” Niji comment

“This is like....opposites, a dumbass and a nerd. An angry women and a calm man. A possibly mentally ill women, and a confused man” Niji was about to continue

“Okay that’s enough...” Ichiji said

“Wait, how am I mentally ill??!” Jami asks

“I...are you serious?” Ichiji asks

“You calmly said that your ex boyfriend abused you...I think you should be crying about that” Ichiji said

“Well yeah but...why should I cry about it again? I cried enough” Jami calmly said

“See...mentally ill” Niji said

**Later**

“You never consider therapy?” Sanjina asks

“Well I have...but it didn’t end well” Jamilex answers

“.....what?”

“Is just...my therapist told everything to my dad about how I feel...and he got mad at me about....thinking of certain things...it made him look like a bad parent of making me think this way...I think he made my therapist tell him everything so...that’s how he knows...” Jamilex said walking slowly...and slowly

Sanjina is very disturb and upset

“.....I think...that’s why...I don’t like talking about how I feel inside at times...” Jamilex said sadly

Then her eyes widen and stopped walking...to see Sanjina crying

“Why are you...crying?” She asks

“....I’m crying for you...your dad...has he ever cared for you...?” Sanjina asks

“I....” Jamilex paused to think...she then realize that her eyes were watery

“.......rarely” Jamilex answers sadly

Then Sanjina gave Jamilex a big hug making her drop Ichiji’s clothes. She couldn’t help but stand there in shock

“.......I’ll...I’ll care for you” Sanjina said, Jamilex slowly hugged back and buried her face in her chest, her tears slowly slip

“...I think my brother had it harder...” Jamilex said silently

“Both of you did....” Sanjina said hushing and patting her head

**Later**

Jamilex stands there watching Ichiji look at the same paperwork and letters, to her it’s obvious that he’s bored, she turns to see the piano far away.

She quietly walked over to it. Ichiji turned around to see her play the piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who made it to the end of the chapter, congratulations👏 I’m sorry if I...shake you all a bit cause of how far this got, I kinda cried making this chapter to be honest, but I’m letting you all know that this is just the start of talking about serious situations like these. So if you all are not interested in this please leave. I promise to resolve heavy situations in this story like depression, abuse, suicide and much more that should be talk about and how to handle it.


	4. White & Black part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sex references (no action has happened, if you don’t like references then don’t read it), I’m not a huge fan of this but mentions of Incest as well—like I said I’m not a huge fan of a topic like that but, here’s your warning.

“Always having thorns on you...you carry the guilt and the pain...but seeing you like really kills me, and now I can’t look at you...” Jamilex sang

“You say white...I say black...you say go..and i say come back, I see life with colors, but you see black and white”

“He says love is suffering, but I don’t have the courage to face that fact...you make me want to cry, but my love grows strong I just have to ignore that” she smiled warmly

“I’ll give you all my love, I’ll gift you my life, give me your pain so you won’t feel so heavy, we’re not so perfect, only opposites, I love you much I just have to cry”

“I’ll give you all my love, I’ll gift you my life , give me your pain so you won’t feel so heavy, we’re not so perfect, only opposites, when I’m with you I’ll give it a try again...what do you say?” Jami asks and stopped playing

Ichiji slowly claps

“....................nope” he answers

Jami falls off from the chair in humiliation

“But...you play good” Ichiji comments

“I do~~??!” Jamilex chirped

“Be quiet, you already heard me the first time” Ichiji said turning around doing his work again

“I can play again if you like~” Jamilex asks

“No—lady go” Ichiji said carrying Jami and yeets her out his room

“I’ll come back~~!!” Jamilex said

Now this is just scaring Ichiji

**Later**

“Excuse me, Cosette do you know—“ Jamilex was stopped mid sentence to see Niji topping Cosette and Cosette hugging him

Silence...

And she closed the door

“DON’T PRETEND YOU DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING” Niji screams, chasing after Jamilex

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Jamilex screams trying to run away from Niji

“Hm?” Sanjina said seeing her brother and friend running towards her

“Uhhh—AHHHHHHHHH!!” Sanjina screams seeing them CRASH towards her

“What the hell??!!” She yelled and separated the two

“What happened??!!” Sanjina asked

“THEY—THEY—“ Jamilex tried speaking

“SHUT UP!!” Niji yells and grabbed Jamilex by the neck, shaking her violently

“NIJI!!!!” Sanjina scolds her brother and kicked the living shit out of him

Jamilex took the DEEPEST breath

“I—I-I-I think him and Cosette were.....” Jamilex paused at mid sentence

She knows what they were doing...

She just didn’t know to explain....what a dumbas—

“Seriously? Just say sex” Niji said

“WHAAAT?!?!?!” Sanjina yells now beating the shit out of him

**Later**

“Why does your face look like that” Reiji asked

“Why my face looks cute? It always has been and forever is cute” Niji said

His face was actually deformed then cute

“You weren’t even cute from birth” Ichiji interpreted his brother’s “flex”

“Shut the hell up—“

“Ichiji-sama~~~!!” Jamilex yells running towards him with plates of food

This made Ichiji shiver

“Is she your lover Ichiji?” Reiji asked

“Christ, no...I mean look at her” Ichiji said looking back at Jamilex

“Too bright and energetic...not my type” Ichiji mumbled

Either way Jamilex heard that

“Anyway....what the hell is with you and Cosette? I heard you you two were screwing around” Reiji asked Niji

“I....hmmmmm” Niji thought

“I don’t see it” Ichiji & Jamilex commented

“SCREW YOU ASSHATS” Niji yelled at the two

“Can you like....shut the fuck up? I wanna eat” Yonji said

“You know what?” Niji got up, grabbed his brother’s food and dumped it inside his shirt

Then walked away

“..............................SANJINAAAAAAA” Yonji yelled out for his sister

Then Niji started SPRINTING

**Later**

“Don’t look” Ichiji said throwing his shirt at Jamilex’s face

“Hmph” she pouted

“Here’s your clothes Ichiji-sama” Jamilex said passing on his clean clothes

“....thank you”

Then she took off the shirt on her face to see him

“That’s enough for today” Ichiji said walking back to his desk

“You aren’t sleeping tonight?” Jamilex asked

“No I’m far too busy” Ichiji replied

He isn’t actually....he’s only rereading a specific letter

“.....shall I put you to sleep?” Jamilex asked

Ichiji turned back

“Oh? How exactly?”

“Anyway you like...”

“Gross”

“I DIDN’T MEAN LIKE THAT!!” Jamilex yelled with a red face

“Hmmm...” Ichiji thought for a while

“.......story” he said

“...................story” she repeated

“Are you deaf?” That’s what I said

Jamilex whimpered

“Okay...~ okay....~”

Later

“....Q-Quinametil?“

“Quinametil~” Jamilex repeated

“What is that?” Ichiji asked

“In Shishano...before human civilization...they say giants ruled the land first...those giants were the Quinametils”

“....Quinametils were cannibal giants who eat the people of Shishano. The gods saw what the Quinametils were doing...they were being glutinous when it came to eating humans...and being a glutton is consider a sin to the gods, they punished them...the gods warned the humans of Shishano to make boats because they’ll flood Shishano. The humans did what they were told to by the gods and Shishano was flooded for what felt like years to the humans, every Quinametils drowned to death....their bodies float on the waters...when the flood died down...the humans couldn’t dispose them because they were too heavy so they left them on ground. Years later...fossilized to later be found”

Ichiji just looked at her intensely

“What?” Jamilex asked

“I was kinda expecting a....heart warming story but...okay” Ichiji said looking away

“I’m sorry! I can tell you a different story if you like!!” Jamilex said

“No is fine...it was very interesting...” Ichiji smiled

That made her heart explode

“I’m....~ glad you liked it....~is Shishano legends...~”

“Did those things really exists?” Ichiji asked

“.........yes~”Jamilex smiled

**Later**

“Why did you stay there so long?” Noah asks

“I was just telling him a story” Jamilex replied

“He said it was interesting~~” she chirped with hearts around her

“....you know who won’t love you back”

Jamilex turned around

“......why do you say that?” Jamilex asked

“The man doesn’t want to love again...he thinks his wrong”

Jamilex stayed there in silence

Noah sighed

“.....I mean...he loved someone...that someone was his own sister...he almost forced her to marry the princess until he was taught it wrong...Ichiji-sama doesn’t like it when he is proven or tell he is wrong so....he stopped loving ever since”

Jami was unsure how to feel about him now...

“........................and he calls me an idiot huh...”

“I can’t put 100% blame on him....his emotions were stripped when his mother was pregnant with him and his siblings...when he was taught emotions by the princess...loving her...even romantically...he thought it was right” Noah added

“.............I mean...as long as he knows that was a mistake...and would burry that mistake and knows to never repeat it...is fine and great....just disappointed in his action...” Jamilex said

She walked past her brother

“.....let’s just pray that he doesn’t repeat it” Jamilex mumbled

“.....what the hell is praying gonna do?” Noah asks

“You’re right” she walks away

As she walks to her room

She walked past the king of Germa

Her eyes widen a bit...she quickly turned back to only see him walk further away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable. This is a topic I don’t really wanna talk about but only small mentions, not a lot but the time will be rare, I will limit that mention if this made anyone uncomfortable.


	5. White and black part 3 (final)

**The next day**

“A.....memorial??”

“Yes is for the late queen...the princess convinced the king to have one” Noah responds

“That means.......................MY DARLING WOULD BE SADDEN AND NEEDS MY COMFORT!!” Jamilex cried

“Darling...?” Noah asks

“I need to get going!! He probably needs my love!!” Jamilex said running away to find Ichiji

Noah turns around “Okay...She’s gone”

Then Ichiji walked out

“If you don’t want her...is fine to—“

“I’m just thinking about it, but....she is....interesting....for an idiot” Ichiji added

**Later**

“I’m so happy~!!” Sanjina said running around

“No offense but you’re pretty happy for celebrating a dead’s person death” Jamilex said

“Yeah, I know but.....I finally convinced that ass chin king to finally have a memorial for his dead wife”

Jamilex was ABOUT to laugh

‘I can’t laugh....I can’t laugh....or else I’ll get in trouble....~’ she tells herself

“But everyone is very busy, your brother told you what you need to do, right?” Sanjina reminds

“Unfortunately I can’t do what other maids do....Ichiji-sama is keeping me on tight leash to prevent conflict” Jamilex said

**Literally**...on a leash

“I’m not surprise if that perv has a BDMS kink...dumb prick” Sanjina mumbled

“I don’t mind trying~!!”

“Gross!! And here I thought I was the biggest pervert!” Sanjina turns around

But you _**are**_ thoooo

“See, even the narrators agree that you are a huge perv” Jamilex said

“What?”

“What?”

**Later**

Jamilex stayed there happily watching Ichiji

And he slowly turned back

“I need you to do me a favor”

“Yes~??” Jami chirped

“......for my mother’s memorial....get me a bouquet” Ichiji said

“What kind~~?” Jamilex said with hearts around her

“....what kind of flowers are appropriate for a memo—nevermind you’re equally stupid like my brothers” Ichiji said looking away

Oop—...

“.......lily flowers are appropriate for funerals and memorials Ichiji-sama~” Jamilex spoke

Guess she’s not THAT stupid, especially equally stupid like Niji & Yonji

“Are they now...?” He asked

“Yes~”

“Very well....”

**A day later**

Ichiji woke up with a happy maid besides him........hOld Up

“Morning Ichiji-sama~” she said

He legit **kicked** her off of his bed

“Ah~!” She smiled happily

“Stop being creepy!” He yelled

She pouts

“I was only trying to keep you warm my love!!” Jamilex said

“I don’t need you to keep me warm! Christ! You’re a pain!” Ichiji scolds

Isn’t he like....and atheist?

“If my darling wants me to change I’ll be happy too~!!” She hugs him

Those are some huge balls there....

“Darling?!?!” Ichiji said pushing her face away

**Later**

Everything went silent, Jamilex happily putting on Ichiji’s coat

“.....Ichiji-sama...~ if you feel sadden then come to me if you feel that way...~” Jamilex smiles

“I really doubt I’ll come to you for comfort you creep” Ichiji bluntly said

She giggled even from that hurtful comment

“I’ll still be there for you...~” Ichiji stood there in silence

“Tch....idiotic women”

“Your idiotic women....~” she winks

“STOP THAT!!” Ichiji yelled pulling her face

**Much much later**

The entire Vinsmoke family stands there infront of the late queen’s grave...silent

It bothered Jamilex a lot that Ichiji is TOO silent

~~~

“My heart....I miss my mother....” Ichiji said

“Darling!!” Jamilex hugs

“Jamilex...”

~~~

Now this delusion women is steaming

‘I can do it.....I can do it.....I CAN DO IT~’ Jamilex told herself

She _**held**_ his _**hand**_

‘I DID IT~~~~!’ She applauded to herself.....sad

“Excuse me but what the hell are you doing?” Judge said

Judge....Judge......JUDGE....she held the KING’S hand instead of holding ICHIJI’S hand

“.........I......this won’t age well right?” She asks

“No....no it won’t” he answers “I thought she likes Ichiji....huh guess she likes older guys” Niji said

“Idiot...” Ichiji mumbled

‘Kinda glad I switched before that idiot held my hand’ Ichiji told himself

**Later**

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Jamilex yelled in embarrassment

“Your fault you idiot, but you must’ve accomplish something from that“ Noah said patting his sister’s back

“I was trying to hold my darling’s hand!!!” Jamilex admitted

“And this is why he’s scared of you, you creep”

“I AM NOT A CREEP!!!” Jamilex yelled at her brother

**Later**

Ichiji sits there holding a frame of his mother

“............. does Ichiji-sama need anything?” Jamilex asked

“.....no, you can leave for the day...” he tells

She didn’t leave....she still stayed

“......I said you CAN leave” Ichiji repeats

“...............Ichiji-sama....is obvious that you are distressed...and like I said I am here for you” Jamilex said

“I’m never distressed you fool”

“.....so if I talk about the late queen...that won’t bother you...?” She asks

The Ichiji SLOWLY turned around and glared

“.....try it...let’s see what will happen....” he said

She just smiled....warmly

“Please....let out your grieving” Jamilex said

Then Ichiji grabbed her and held her up, all she could do was grab his arms

“LISTEN......If I have something to say....I’ll say it! I don’t need you!” Ichiji yells

Is obvious to Jamilex that Ichiji is secretly upset...and let’s his frustrations out privately, but in this case, she knows that she was pissing him but in reality didn’t mean to.

“...............why?” she whispers

“I don’t need anybody! And I know for sure I don’t need you!” He yells again

.....because he doesn’t know how to properly explain how he feels

“....I didn’t mean to make you angry Ichiji-sama” Jamilex said “But you must feel better by getting it out....right?” Jamilex asks

His eyes widen, then dropped her

“Oof!!” She said as she lands on her knees

Then he slowly looks at his maid in silence

“...................why don’t you be honest with your feelings?” She questions

“.......I......don’t know how to say it....it feels wrong” Ichiji responds looking away

Then Jamilex got up

“My sister taught me but....I just misinterpreted how feelings are used....and being told how i feel wasn’t or isn’t right....I don’t want to feel like a fool again—“ Ichiji stopped talking when he saw Jamilex crying “......why...? Why are you crying...?” He asks

“..........your sister cried for me when I couldn’t bring myself to cry.....if you can’t cry.....I’ll cry for you, my love...” Jamilex said

“I’m not your love....” Ichiji said

“But—“ Ichiji was slightly pushed by Jamilex when she sat next to him

“..........you’re scared of explaining how you feel is what your saying...because you loved but it wasn’t the proper type of love...you loved your sister and being called out....you felt like a fool for falling in love....therefore you never want to love again to avoid feeling like a fool...” she summarized

Ichiji couldn’t get mad over something that is right....he just didn’t want to hear it

“......................Ichiji-sama....why don’t I teach you how to properly feel again...?” Jamilex offered kindly

“You? Teach me? Noah said you can’t even answer basic questions” Ichiji said

“Is not even about me! Is about you!” She whines “Besides... your brothers can feel properly because of your sister, and just because you didn’t get it the first time doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try again!” Jamilex motives

Ichiji can KINDA take Jamilex seriously for once....is just she’s so small in his head is like seeing a puppy barking at him to take him for a walk.

“.....and if I misunderstood again?” He asks

“Then banish me for not teaching you properly!” Jamilex answers

“.....I am willing to teach you to properly feel with your emotions...” Ichiji just looks at her

....this is the first time he sees her being serious

“.....fine” Ichiji said facepalming

It’s obvious that he might regret having someone like Jamilex TEACH how to feel because...is obvious her emotional level is that of a baby

“And STOP holding my hand!” Ichiji said smacking her head

“Ow! Okay! Okay~!!” Jamilex pouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a week or two? To make. I had to take a little break cause I’m going through a lot with my life so I apologize...~ anyway I hope you all liked this chapter also please follow me on Tumblr(https://mysticlovedeath.tumblr.com/) so you’ll get updates on characters or what’s happening with the story and also answer ur questions~
> 
> Also follow my good friend https://opotakuism.tumblr.com/ because some of her OCs are in this story and also know her OCS more~


	6. The missing daughter of the nobleman part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight hints of sexual abuse

** The next day **

“.....eh...~?”

“You’ll be my 2nd assistant” Ichiji said

“Is my brother doing that bad at the job you need me?” Jamilex asks

“....no”

“You need more help because you can’t do it?”

“No, you idiot” Ichiji said pulling her face

“OWWWWW!!”

** Later **

Jamilex was holding her swollen red cheeks

“That hurts....” Jamilex whines

“Jesus your cheeks...” Noah said

Jamilex pouts

“....you do know why he has you as his 2nd assistant...right?” Noah asks

“To pull on my face....?” Jamilex answers

“No you dumbass...he likes you”

....he just made his sister’s face head red, her eyes shining like starts and steaming it looked like it will explode

“Not like that!! I mean like....he thinks you’re interesting!! Surprising that someone find you interesting....” Noah mumbled that last part

Either way she didn’t listen

“MY BELOVED ICHIJI-SAMA LIKES ME~~~~!!!” Jamilex said spinning around with hearts around her

“What have I done....?” Noah said to himself

** Later **

“Never knew I’ll like.... skirts...” Jamilex admitted

“I always see you tripping on your dress when you were a maid, so maybe something shorter should make things easier, can’t blame you cause that dress does look long” Ichiji said

“Thank you” Jamilex smiled

“..........ANYWAY....” Ichiji looked away to avoid an awkward and uncomfortable conversation with Jamilex

“Starting tomorrow a noble man will be coming to Germa for business, I need you and your brother to write down the business ideas, deals and plans we have” Ichiji said

“Who...?” Jamilex asked

“Tholomyés Felix...” Ichiji answered

“.....Tholomyés...” Jamilex repeated

** Later **

“Tholomyés?!” Noah said

“Yeah....I can’t help but find his name familiar...”

“Idiot that was our father’s rival”

“Oh” Jamilex said dumbfoundedly

Noah sighed

“......so....what does that means for us?” She asks

“I.....huh....I don’t know” Noah admitted

“How do you think dad is....?” Jamilex asks clenching her arm

“Who cares?!” Noah yells

“.....we ran to get away from him! Remember! You ran away to get rid of marriage!” Noah reminds

“I could’ve said yes! But the only reason I said no was because I know how that scumbag is! I dated him! But I only saw his true colors when we were alone! And I never want to be alone in a room with...him again...” Jamilex said looking away

“................I should’ve—“

“You know father would just victim blame you....so even if you did he wouldn’t change his mind” Noah said interrupting his sister

Jamilex stays there in silence

“..........I should just be happy that it was just assault and it hasn’t escalated....and that he wasn’t a grown man either...” Jamilex said

“Is scary to think...he’s younger then you but acts like a piece of shit...sorry for the next girl he’s with” Noah mumbled

“........probably cheated on them too...” Jamilex said walking away

** The next day **

“Welcome to Germa, Tholomyés-San” Noah greeted

“Thank you all for accepting my deal” he smiled kindly

“......you” he pointed to Noah

“You look familiar”

“Me....~?! I think you’re mistaken me for someone else~ I was raised here” Noah chuckled nervously

“No you weren’t” Jamilex spoke

“SHUT UP!!!” Noah said strangling his sister

“.....Noah, you can kill your sister another time, right now pay attention” Ichiji spoke

Then Noah dropped his possibly dead sister

“.....will she be alright?” Felix asks

“Yes, yes, she’s being dramatic” Noah said

UM....CHILD ANYWAY SOOO—

** Later **

“You have a deal” Judge said

“Only if—“ Felix spoke

“Only if....you can do me a favor”

“A favor...?” Ichiji asks

“And what would that be?” Judge asks

Then he pulled out a photo sketch of a women holding an infant

“.....I had a family...when I was working abroad...my wife passed away, leaving my daughter orphaned...when I came back...I didn’t know what happened to her...”

“What are you asking?”

“I’m asking you to find my daughter....if you can’t our deal is off, I won’t fund your experiments if you can’t do this” Felix said

Judge looked at Ichiji

“......we’ll take your offer” Ichiji said grabbing the photo

** Later **

It bothered Jami a lot that Ichiji isn’t doing anything, she wanted to say something

Ichiji was able to see Jamilex from the mirror and see she’s bothered

“What is it?” He asks

“.....you said that you’ll help him find his daughter...but you aren’t doing anything...why?”

“I’m a busy man....And besides I can lie and say we are”

“That isn’t right Ichiji-sama!” Jamilex yells

“Don’t tell me what’s right and what’s wrong when it comes to business” Ichiji warns

“But I can tell you what’s right and what’s wrong when it comes to honesty!!” Jamilex glares

Ichiji stood up, and Jami just stood there....actually upset at her “beloved”

He turned around

“What would you do?” He asks

“.....give this case to someone else....if you can’t do it” Jamilex answers

“........fine...you have a YEAR to complete this task” Ichiji said

“I’m sorry me?” She asked

“You did said someone else, did you not?” Ichiji said repeating her words and using them against her

.....she smirked

“Never knew you can be sneaky~”

“No, I used your own words and logic against you, idiot” he explained

“Meanie!!” Jamilex yells

“....but....I’ll take this task, and when I come back I’ll have his daughter with me!” She promised

** Later **

“I have no idea how to do this!!” Jamilex cried

“Why did you even take it?” Noah asks

“Because....I want Ichiji-sama to know that I can do this......and also he shouldn’t lie that he’s doing this task but in reality isn’t doing it” Jami said

“Awwwww............but that was so STUPID!!” Noah said yelling and smacking his sister’s head

“OWIE!!!” Jamilex said holding her head and trying to cover her head

“Anyway....you want me to help?” Noah asks

Jamilex’s eyes widen

“.........yeah~” she smiled happily

“He said that we have a year” she warns

“I’ll bet we can finish this in less a year” Noah said

“You’ll think we finish less?” Jamilex asks

“Yep”

“How long?”

“.....before...my birthday or.....after my birthday” Noah said

“After” Jamilex bets

“Fine, let’s see” Noah grinned

“Let’s get started~” Jamilex smiled

** The next day **

“You’re leaving?” Ichiji asks

“Yes~ we gotta finish this case and find Tholomyés-san’s daughter~and you did say a year so we have no time to waste~” Jamilex winks

Ichiji just stayed there in silence, he didn’t know what to say

“What is it? Does Ichiji-sama want me to stay for my comfort~?” Jamilex said about to hug

“No” Ichiji said moving away making her fall on the floor

“But do you have to go now?” Ichiji asks

Jamilex’s eyes widen, and she stayed there on the floor silent

“...................I’ll come back!” Jamilex said jumping up

“And when I come back....I’ll teach you everything to feel properly!!” She promised

....Ichiji pushed her

“Just....finish this task so that damn nobleman won’t ask us repeatedly and won’t be a pain” Ichiji said

Jamilex smiled happily

“But who’s—“

“Hey Jami, come on, we’re waiting~” Sanjina said walking in

“......what?” Ichiji said confusingly

“Yeah~Sanjina-sama asked her crew to help us as well~ and they kindly agreed~” Jamilex said

Ichiji just sat there dumbfoundedly

“Wipe that look off your face, you look stupid” Sanjina walks away

“I should get going~” Jamilex said leaving

** Later **

“This is Noah~ & Jamilex~ they’re siblings~” Sanjina greeted

“Obviously, they look alike” Zoro said

Noah laughs “he called you a man~” Noah said looking at his sister

Zoro also laughed

“Okay, tonight you’ll be dining with me this evening~” Zoro smiled

“Zoro!” Usopp said

“Sorry Usopp, you have fallen out of favor, perhaps forever”

“Nice to meet you guys~ I’m Monkey D Luffy~ and I AM king of the pirates~~” the pirate king greeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I triggered people with this, but as someone who has went through such thing, I believe there should be some way to show, and explain and what to do if situations like this happens to....anyone in general. I got away and survived and I can teach others can too, so pay attention.
> 
> I also wanna thank you guys for reading this chapter, the character “Felix Tholomyés“ is opotakuism (https://opotakuism.tumblr.com/). So if you have any questions about him, ask her, she kindly let me used her ocs for this story and also helped me. So yeah also follow her too~ and if you have questions for me follow me on Tumblr and that’s mysticlovedeath (https://mysticlovedeath.tumblr.com/) if you have questions but right now I am currently not answering because I logged off because.... I am going through something there, possibly in the next 2 or 3 chapters I’ll log back in idk but I will keep you updated on what is happening.


	7. The missing daughter of the nobleman part 2

** A month later **

“COOOOOOOL~~~” Luffy said looking at Jamilex legit sitting in boiling water

“How is your skin not boiling?!?!” Chopper asked

“Well....is kinda confusing to explain...~” Jamilex said

“Hot nor cold will ever bother me....I was just...born like this~” Jamilex explained

“No way!” Chopper said

“I swear! I was born this way, I’m basically a human torch” Jamilex described

“Can your hair get on fire~?!” Luffy asked

“No, I didn’t mean like...literally”

“.....I mean the heat can’t bother me nor cold, same goes with my brother”

“He can boil water too?!?!” Luffy asked

“No...he can freeze it”

Luffy gasped excitedly

“Jami’s old brother~!!” Luffy said running outside

”That’s so cool~!” Chopper complimented

”.............can I take a shower alone?” Jami asked

”Sure~!” Chopper said leaving the bathroom

“And Noah says I’m weird”  
  


** Later **

“Hey~ why was there a sign next to the milk saying “do not drink it”~??” Luffy said walking in

“Did you drink it?” Sanjina asked

“.....................why was there a sign that said—“

“It was spoiled...did you drink it?” Sanjina asked AGAIN more sternly

“....no”

“.....I’m gonna check the fridge” Sanjina said getting up about to check

“Yeah, yeah I drank” Luffy admits

“That’s what I thought”

Everyone just looked

“.....it didn’t stop me cause I can’t read” Luffy excused himself

“No, no...you do..”

Then Sanjina started wacking her captain with a frying pan

“YOUR BRAIN JUST REFUSES TO PROCESS ANYTHING SOMEONE SAYS OR GIVES YOU!!!!!” Sanjina yells

Everyone just watched

“Do we..... do we help him?” Jami asks

“Nah.... is for our own good...” Zoro said looking away

“This is normal right?” Jami asked

The Strawhats just nodded

”Pretty much” Nami said sipping on her coffee

“Well this takes back” Noah said

“Yeah~”

** Meanwhile **

“Me getting married? To who?” Niji asks

“To Tholomyés daughter” Judge said

“The nobleman?”

“No, the commoner” Ichiji said in a sarcastic tone

“But how does she look like~??”

“We don’t know” Judge answered

“What? Don’t tell me that!!!” Niji begged

“Ha~ she might be ugly~~and you’re gonna have to marry her~” Yonji laughs

“No...no, NO!! I don’t want to marry this girl!! We don’t even know if she’s hot or ugly!” Niji begged his father 

“Too bad” Judge said walking away

Niji turned around to see his brothers about to laugh

“DON’T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING!!” Niji yells

“But we didn’t though...~” Reiji smiled

Niji pointed to his brothers

“You’re lucky! You guys are gonna get girls you want!!!” Niji cried

“I don’t even like anyone, besides I’m one of the oldest so I can’t marry anyone I want, I’m gonna be forced to”

“Cut the bullshit, you do like someone and is your 2nd assistant” Reiji said rolling his eyes

“What?! No, she isn’t my type” Ichiji said

“Then what is your type?” Yonji asks

“My type? A women who’s small, honest, open minded, independent, and is there when I need something—“ Ichiji stopped talking to see his brothers who looked confused

“What?” He asked

“You literally described her” Reiji said

“No I didn’t”

UMMMMMMM—

“.............holy shit, I did described her” Ichiji paled and realized

“That’s what I’m trying to say” Reiji said walking away

“Why don’t you ask—what is that?” Niji asks

“She gave me this, I carried it around ever since she left” Ichiji said holding a letter

‘Yeah he likes her...’ the Vinsmoke brothers told themselves

“But she’s so.....loud...I don’t like that” Ichiji admits 

“So you like her.... but is just one thing that’s a turn off” Niji asks

“Sounds pretty much it, yes”

“Like, you do like her” his brothers said

“You’re type in women are weird” Niji said

“How?” Ichiji asks

“You’re into idiots”

Oop-

Ichiji just stands there...he knows that he’s not WRONG but he didn’t have to say it.

** Meanwhile **

“You’re dating Reiji-sama?!?!” Jami asks

“Yep~~~~” Nami winks

“I’m honestly surprised you like my brother, he’s so boring” Sanjina said

“He’s not boring under the sheets~”

“Gross! Keep that to yourself!” Zoro said accidentally overhearing

Nami giggled

“Listen to that moss head” Sanjina said

“Screw you too bitch” Zoro said walking out

Then Sanjina DROPPED everything

And Zoro started SPRINTING

“Hey Jami, we’re here, let’s go” Noah said

** Later **

In the small kingdom of Bourbon

“This was the last place Tholomyés-san saw his daughter and wife” Noah said

“She wouldn’t be here, she’s probably somewhere else” Jami said looking around

“No, I’m positive that she’s here”

“Why?” Jami asks

“I just do”

“WE’RE GONNA NEED MORE THEN JUST A GUT FEELING YOU HAVE YOU DUMBASS!!” Jami yells pulling her brother’s hair

“Wait! Wait!!” Noah was trying to say......and breathe

“Do we help them?” Luffy asked

“Nah, that’s what siblings do, is normal” Sanjina said

”Ohhhhhh”

Boi—

** Later **

“What are you doing?” Jami asked

“Supposedly there were sightings of Tholomyés-san’s daughter after her mother’s death” Noah said reading old newspapers and wanted posters

His sister looked with him

She looked at the wanted posters to see how she looks like and make a prediction to see how would she look like older

“.....where did she die again?” Jamilex asked

“She died in one of Tholomyés-san’s private mansions here in Bourbon“ Noah answered

“.....we gotta look around the area”

“Why?”

“Because, we need to know what was out of their private property, maybe she left cause before no one was there to help so she went out to find help” Jami said

Noah gasped

“What?”

“You’re right.........and that’s rare” Noah whispered the last part

“Screw you!!” Jami said flipping him off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just want to apologize for not being active with this story, I’m just going through a difficult time currently and since October, so I couldn’t really spend much time on it. I’ll try to update as much as I can :)
> 
> If you guys have questions for me my tumblr is: https://mysticlovedeath.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks to https://opotakuism.tumblr.com/ for helping me use her characters and helping me make this series :) any questions about her characters you should go to her.


	8. The missing daughter of the nobleman part 3

Around the mansion were other smaller mansions

“Damn, I’m guessing Tholomyés was the successful one here huh” Jamilex said

“Sooooo....do we just ask their neighbors?” Noah questions

“What kind of question is that? ........of course we do”

Later

“Oh! My! The whore’s daughter~?” The women with heavy makeup exaggerated

“......” Jami just turned around to look at Noah

Noah shrugged

“Um.....” Jami mumbled awkwardly

“Haven’t seen her” the women said putting the photo in Jami’s breasts and kicking her and her brother out and slammed it shut

“What the hell?!” Noah said

“Dumb old bitch....she doesn’t even know how to put makeup right” Jamilex said mumbling the last part

“Let’s go” Noah told his sister and helped her get up

“......why did she call a whore?” Jami asked

“Don’t know”

Later

At the plaza tower

“Maybe you’re right....maybe she isn’t on this land anymore” Noah looks down

“................crap...”

Jamilex held her brother’s hand

“....I didn’t say it earlier but.....happy birthday” Jami smiled

“....kinda surprise that you remember”

“YOU MAKE IT HARD FOR ME TO BE NICE TO YOU!!” Jamilex yelled and strangled her brother

“I-I-I was.......KIDDING!!” Noah tried to say and breathe

“Excuse me...but please no violence here” an old nun said walking up to them

Then Jami let’s go of Noah

“Forgive us...” Jamilex said

“Do you two need help?” The nun asked with a sweet voice

“......um, no is—ow!!” Jamilex was stopped at mid sentence when Noah elbowed her face

“We actually do need some assistance” Noah said pulling out an old wanted poster

The nun gasped

“Is there a problem?” Noah asks

“Petit Cosette” the nun said grabbing the wanted posted

“COSETTE?!?!” The two yelled

“Come, come” the nun said walking past them

And they followed

“.......exactly where are we going?” Jamilex asked

“to the orphanage” she said

‘I guess where going to where Cosette was raised...’ Jami thought

Later

At the orphanage

“Awwww” Jamilex said in fond over a young picture of Cosette

“She was such an adorable and darling child...~” the nun said

“....how...how and what happened?” Noah asked

The nun sighed

“..........after her mother died...”

Flashback

A little girl came out of her home in tears, the nun was lucky to find her

“.....petite fille, what’s wrong?” The young nun said squatting to meet small Cosette’s height

“...my....my...my mother.....” she said sniffing

“What happened to your mother...” the nun said holding Cosette’s hand

“Died!”

The nun gasped

“..................where is your father?” The nun asked pulling Cosette into her arms

“Away.....” Cosette said muffling into her clothes

“.....you poor thing...come...I’ll shall take you into the orphanage...” The nun said gently pulling Cosette

Cosette willingly followed

“......madame...” Cosette whimpered

The nun looked down

“Can.....can I stay there...with you and everyone else....until I get older?” Cosette asked

“......why...? What about your father?” The nun asks

“.........my father.....I don’t want to stay with him”

Flashback ends

“......I see...” Noah said

“I can’t believe it was right after our noses....” Jamilex chuckled

“Yeah....never knew..”

“How is she...-?” The nun asked

Meanwhile

“N-Niji-sama...~~!!” Cosette screams

“Shhh!! You’re loud!! And besides all I did was pin you against the wall so don’t get your panties in a bunch...” Niji said covering her mouth

“Right...!” Cosette whimpered

“.........” Niji just stared at Cosette

It was obvious that she was crying

“....what are you brawling your eyes out?” Niji asks

“Eh...~? Oh......” Cosette said holding her face

“Is just...........is it true that you’re gonna get married?” Cosette asks

“Sadly yes, what’s more annoying is that I don’t know how she even looks like” Niji scoffs

“.........I...see” Cosette said

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous” Niji laughed

“..............no...not at all” Cosette said walking away

This didn’t even made Niji truly laugh, he doesn’t like saying but is obvious that he likes Cosette. And seeing her this sad is uncomfortable to him.

Meanwhile

“I feel so stupid!!” Noah yells

“No one couldn’t tell...don’t beat yourself up” Sanjina said

“They don’t even look alike...”

“Guess she takes after her mom”

“At least she get to meet her mom” Jami mumbled

“Hm?” Sanjina looked at Jamilex

“.....anyway, do you really think she’ll tell us the truth?” Jami asks

“This is very important, she would” Sanjina said

Much much later

Night...

Sanjina could see Jamilex outside gazing at stars

“Is she down or something?” Zoro asks

“Don’t know...”

“She is...is best to leave her alone, she would get pissed if we even look at her...” Noah said

“That’s stupid” Sanjina said grabbing more ingredients

“Why?” Noah asks

“......it’s obvious that she’s hurt...and the fact that you say to leave her alone while she’s hurting doesn’t solve anything” Sanjina said in a snappy tone

Periodt

“Why don’t you talk to her? She gets mad at me when I do” Noah said

“Alright” Sanjina said turning off the stove

Outside

“Heyyyy~” Sanjina greets

“.......hey, can I help you?” Jamilex asked

....yeah, she was crying. She sounded like she was crying.

“......no, I don’t...can I help you with something? You seem distressed” Sanjina asks

“.....no...I.......................I.........l”

Sanjina’s eyes widen

Jamilex turned around with tears in her eyes, but smiles anyway

“I don’t think you can help me..........”

“...................you didn’t even ask”

“...........is nothing, really...” Jamilex said

“Because I already got what I needed when I’m like this...”

Sanjina was unsure what to say...or do

“But please is fine...” Jamilex said turning back to look up at the stars again

“......besides...I know when I’m bothered...or feel distressed I can come to you.....I know you’ll listen”

“.........okay” Sanjina said slowly going back inside

Inside

“..............so...how did it go—“ Noah chocked on his words when Sanjina grabbed him the neck

“YOU AND ME ARE GONNA WORK ON HOW TO TALK TO HER WHEN SHE’S LIKE THIS, YOU SHOULDN’T BE IGNORING HER WHEN SHE’S IN TEARS YOU ASSHOLE” Sanjina screams

“Why is Sanjina mad?” Luffy asks while stuffing his face

“Cause she seen her brother neglect her sister emotionally” Nami answers

“Oh”


	9. The missing daughter of the nobleman part 4 (final)

** At Germa kingdom **

Ichiji couldn’t help but reread two letters one proposal letter while one is Jamilex’s love letter

“So. You’re really gonna ditch her for someone else’s daughter?” Reiji asks

“.........maybe” Ichiji said

** Meanwhile **

“Are you okay?” Luffy asks examining Jamilex’s face

“Yeah....~ I’m just very nervous...”

“Why?”

“Well.....I don’t think Ichiji-sama will believe me when we say Cosette is Tholomyés-san’s daughter...and......I FINALLY CONFESSED MY LOVE FOR HIM” Jamilex screamed with a red flustered face

“He’s gonna be so shocked....” Noah said sarcastically

“You really think so....~?” She asks

Boi—

“What’s so bad about confessing?” Luffy questions

“What if he denies me?! AND I’LL LOOK LIKE A FOOL INFRONT OF HIM AND FEEL REALLY STUPID!!” Jami said over exaggerating

“You always act like a fool infront of him...” Noah said

“Ohhhhhh” Luffy said “understanding” Jami’s situation

“Is it that hard?”

“Well.....if you’re courageous then it’ll be easy for them” Jamilex said

“.........OHHHHHHH, so when I do it is gonna be easy~” Luffy grins

“Do what easy?” Jami asks

“I’m gonna tell the girl I like, I like her~”

...

...

...

...

...

...

*Hancock would like to know this location*

“YOU LIKE SOMEONE?!” everybody yelled

“Who~?” Jami asks

“.......I forgot her name~ but I know where she lives~” Luffy said

Yo, these two must be related or something cause of how EQUALLY STUPID THEY—

“Hope she accepts your confession~” Jamilex smiled

“We’re here” Noah said

** Later **

Everyone looked at Cosette...and looked back at Jami & Noah

“..........really?” Ichiji asks

“HELL YEAH~” Niji yells

“Don’t know what happened here but okay...” Jamilex said

“Yes....Cosette is the lost daughter of Tholomyés-san” Noah said

“To prove our point more, we suggest a DNA test to confirm this”

  
“And if you’re wrong?” Ichiji asks

”simple, don’t ask us to do assignments like these”

“Us...?” Jami asks

“....very well” Ichiji agreed

“Watch them be wrong~” Yonji said

** Later **

“Cosette...you  **are** the daughter of Tholomyés Felix” Noah said reading the results

She stayed there in silence....she didn’t know what to say

“Cosette?” Jamilex called out

“I.......I don’t know how to feel about this...” Cosette admits

“...................Cosette....why did you do it? Ran away from your father...? When you both needed each other?” Jamilex asks

Cosette looked away

“...............a part of me thinks it was the best idea because I get to be who I am......but it was also a bad idea because I had to abandon my father.....who was alone for all these years....without his wife and daughter who were suppose to be by his side....I ran away because I knew even if he did comfort me over my mother’s death....he would just later neglect me” Cosette said

“......when I was young...and when my mother was alive, we would only have each other to keep our family alive, while my father would be away with his business....it was rare for him to spend times with us, sometimes I would forget how he looks and sounds because the lack of visits....and when it happened....I knew that even after her death I would still be neglected...emotionally....and physically....so....I saw a nun and asked her to....take me in into her orphanages...I’m grateful that she lets me...”

“We know.....that part...” Jamilex said

“......I left because he would just abandon me when I need him the most....and as his daughter I will just be used as his business plan....marry someone...have a family them...and that’s it...to be honest....I don’t remember any happy memory with him...I was happy with my mother...until she died, I knew being with him I’ll never truly free or happy...” Cosette said

“................that sounded cruel....I’m sorry...” she apologized

“No! Is fine.....in a way I can fit in your shoes...” Jamilex reassures

“......but now that you’re grown...you can tell him all this....how you fell and....there’s a chance of starting over as father and daughter.........it doesn’t hurt to try...” Jamilex said

“It’s obvious when you were young you were to coward to tell how you feel....no offense...but now that you’re a grown women....you can tell this to your father...I know you can...”

The room was silent

“..........was it something I said?” Jamilex asked

“....no...” Noah smiled

Cosette was about to cry

“Cosette?!?! What is it?!”

“Should I really........give my father a chance again....?” She asked

“Yes......and besides is obvious that he misses his only daughter....he’ll be blown away to see how much you’ve grown...” Jamilex smiled

“Okay...okay...” Cosette said wiping her tears away

“Besides...you’ll be marrying Niji-sama...~ so that should lighten things up...~”

No, it lightens Niji up

** Later **

“Ugggggh, alright, alright, alright! I won’t grope her~” Niji said behind Cosette

Oh boy—

“.........as I was saying, what the hell do you royal fucks want for dinn—GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER TIDDIES!!!” Sanjina screams at Niji groping Cosette

“ **N o** ” Niji said

Cosette cried in embarrassment

“Just letting you know that your father is coming to see you tomorrow” Niji said

“I see...”

“....Cosette! You are. Going to marry. ME....at least smile about that! Cause is me you’re marrying~ you should mostly smile about that” Niji brags

Boi if you don’t get yo—

“I now understand why you’re crying...” Jamilex said

She not wrong.....but she also didn’t HAVE to say it

“Is not just that...” Cosette admitted

HUH—

“.........I’ve been absent from my father’s life for years...what do I say...?” Cosette asked

“Sorry for dipping on you when I was a kid?” Niji answers

“NIJI!!” Sanjina yells kicking his head

“SHE ASKED!!!!” Niji yells back while getting his **ass** beat

“You shouldn’t be the one starting the conversation....is gonna be him” Jamilex said

“How do you know that...?”

“........cause is him who wanted this...he should be the first...so don’t worry about it” Jamilex smiled

** Later **

Jamilex looked around her empty room

‘So dead....’ she told herself

She took a deep breath...

“................AHHHHH!!!!” She yells flipping her bed over causing some of her furniture to fall

....then she silently cried...

“Shit.....shit.....shit....” she mumbled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems short, I want to get this done on time. Also since next week is Christmas I’ll probably not get next chapter out because....is Christmas~ I wanna eat and open my one present my parents got me and see my son open his presents~ so it’ll be a little break~ anyway I wish you guys happy holidays~ :)


	10. Together at last

“Cosette...stop shaking” Sanjina said trying to calm the chef down

“I’m sorry!! Is just is been a long time since I’ve met my father...” she said looking down

“What do I say?”

“..........surprise shawty~~” Jamilex said

No

“But—ow!!” Cosette said holding her face after Jami slapped her

“What did I tell you before?!” Jami yells

“To make Niji-sama happy, I have to swallow?”

“No the other thing!”

“Not everything is my fault?”

“Yes!” 

“And like I said, since HE wants to see you he’ll be the one starting the conversation cause HE wants this” Jamilex preached

“....what did you say in the beginning?” Sanjina asks

Oh boy...

Later

“Judge-sama...is nice to see you again~” Tholomyés said giving the king a handshake

“Is nice to see you again as well....we have finally found—“

> “Where is she?! I would like to see her now!!” Tholomyés said

Judge moved out of the way, and showed Cosette who was standing there...awkwardly

“Go on....say hi Cosette...” Sanjina said pushing her gently

Tholomyés silently gasped to see the sight of his adult daughter

“Cosette....” he said

“Is...is it really you...?” Tholomyés asked

“.......Do I...not look like my mother...?” She said

Tholomyés hugged his daughter and silently cried, not long after Cosette embraced her long lost father and broke down as well

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I wasn’t a father when you needed one!” Tholomyés cried

“Is.....is okay...I forgive you...” Cosette said chocking on her tears

“I should’ve been a better father...I would never use my only child for my business purposes...from now on...I won’t have you be part of my deals! Judge-sama! The wedding is off! I’ll only fund your research and products! My daughter’s life won’t be part of this!”

“WAIT?!?!!” Everyone yells!

“WAIT! Father! Is fine!! Really!” Cosette said

“What?! Is it really?!” Tholomyés said wiping his tears away

“Yes....me and Niji-sama have been close before you called a proposal...” she explained

“......so you will marry him...? Willingly?” Tholomyés asked making sure

“Yes....” Cosette smiled

“Not just to make your deals work...but....because I love being Niji-sama’s company...when he needs it....despite his scary outbursts”

Oof

“Awwwww~~” Sanjina said, trying to tease her brother

“Niji” Judge said

“....do you accept?” Judge asked

“This is arrange...I know you won’t really care about my choice, but yes...I do accept” Niji said walking over to Cosette

He bend on one knee hold her hand

“......I know this isn’t a romantic place to purpose...in fact an annoying place but...will you marry me...Cosette?” Niji asked showing her the ring inside the box

And Cosette started crying again

“Jesus! Can you stop crying like a baby?! Before I rethink everything?!” Niji yells

Cosette held the box to see the ring

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Cosette said still crying

A week later

“Can’t believe she said yes to you”

“Shut up! You’re just mad cause you have no bitches!” Niji yells at Sanjina

“Actually I have 5~~~” Sanjina flexed

“Ooooooo, I bet they get pegged” Niji said

“Well......one would”

Girl—

Later

“Is there anything you need...~? Tholomyés-san~?” Jamilex asked

“No...I’m quite fine...” he said

“Actually.....maybe a couple boxes of tissues...” Tholomyés said on the verge of crying.....again

“Um.....very well...~” Jamilex said sweatdropping

“But.....if I can ask...you’re a daughter of a nobleman as well...correct?” Tholomyés asked

“....excuse me?” Jamilex said turning around

“Is just....you look familiar.....very.....very familiar....I just can’t place my finger on it...” Tholomyés said holding his head

“............................................Flores....” Jamilex said

“.........................it all makes sense....” Tholomyés said looking at Jamilex

“.....I heard that you and your brother ran away....without you two...your father’s name and business sunk”

“I know....what we did....this would happen....not because I refused to marry...but because of the blood coursing through our veins...”

“He’s in jail...your father”

Jamilex’s eyes slowly widen...she’s surprised but not really that her father ending up in jail would happen

“I.....see...” was all she said

“We.......must get going....the wedding should be starting...we don’t want to be late for your daughter’s day...” Jamilex said changing their conversation

“...........very well” Tholomyés said walking behind her

Later

“I....do....~” Cosette said

“You may now—“

“Yeah! Yeah! We know~!” Niji said cutting off his father

Niji pulled Cosette in his arms to deeply kiss her

“.............keep on doing what you guys are doing” Judge said looking away from the two

Everyone awkwardly applauded

“I can’t believe out of all of us....Niji got married first” Yonji said

His siblings slowly nodded

“Well....I got married first~” Sanjina said

“Shut your dumbass up....both of you didn’t even say yes or were asked to take each other as husband or wife” Ichiji said reminding his sister

“......I was in the aisle first before you guys...” Sanjina whined

Noah chuckled

Jamilex could only smile, but at the same time think about the words “your father is in jail”

Is like a ringing in her head that won’t stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for this long delay for the next chapter, I was so busy with my personal life, not just work but myself because a while ago I just checked out of like this “rehab” center to battle my addiction. Again I am sorry for this long delay.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to https://opotakuism.tumblr.com/ for helping me with this story~ please check out her work, cause she is an amazing artist and her OCs will be part of the story~~
> 
> Also check out my tumblr https://mysticlovedeath.tumblr.com/ to know about my OC’s and what will happen to this story :)


End file.
